


Key to my heart

by Laluluv



Series: She's up to something [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, Drama, F/M, Heska, OC, Pradesh Family - Freeform, Pradeshverse, bixlu, does not follow storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluluv/pseuds/Laluluv
Summary: Kaleb invites lucy together under the guise of helping lucy meet the Dean of celeste academy. However a local trouble maker has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed slid down into the relaxing Boscan waters until just her nose hovered above it ‘ stupid Laxus making me go on this trip. Maybe I can get some new story ideas in Bosco ’ “at least Kaleb is taking me to the celeste academe one of the most renowned places known to heavenly body users.”

  
She felt ripples as a tall man slid in beside her feeling her hair stand on edge a little she chose to ignore him until he finally cleared his throat low enough not to catch the attention of the bath attendant “are you ok you seem annoyed"

  
Looking over at the man she shrugged “just thinking about home I guess. I’m Lucy and you are"

  
He paused as if debating to answer stroking his braid he had put his hair into to make it more manageable while he bathed “… Hestor"

  
The celestial mage studied him her instinct told her to ignore the man in front of her but as she started to exit a voice in the back of her head told her to sit back down and relax into the steaming water. Maybe it was the scent of the grass sea pumped into the tub that caused her to be so reckless but as she buried her body to where her soft chin was just barely touching the water she noticed a bright glimmer of a key beside his towel “ are you a celestial mage, what keys do you have?

He smirked holding them carefully above the water holding out his black keys as well as several charcoal grey keys and silver ones. “ the black are the four princes of hell: Lucifer, Leviathan, Satan and Belial. The grey ones: Astaroth, Maggot, Asmodee, Beelzebub, Oriens, Paimon, Ariton and Amaymon. Many people think that because the key is from hell that they are evil but actually most of these keys will only become evil like their masters, but I think you know that don’t you LUCY"

  
She gasped as she felt a shiver she knew was not knew was not related to the bath left her. Before she she could comment on it bickslow fell into the room billowing smoke surrounding their bodies as the busty blonde ground herself downward onto of the seith moaning as loudly as she could.

  
Lucy stood abruptly ignoring the fact that the strangers in the bath with her was eyeing the water dripping down her body. One stood to proposition her but the glaring man that had been chatting her up followed after her.

**Bickslow**

Bickslow groaned as he sat up on the bed covering his with his hands not wanting to look at his surroundings until his younger brother's voice caused him to peak through the slotted appendage. “you’re an idiot you know that right?”

  
He shook his head and dropped his hand “what did I do no-“ his hand landed onto something firm but squishy. he squeezed a couple of times finding his finger playing with what he hoped was just a soft pebble. He looked over his shoulder and found a strange woman in his bed.

  
“look I know pleasure is pleasure but you don’t have sex with someone else if you're trying to pursue a Fioarian. Even I know that" he paused watching what a appeared to be a transformation mage transform into a black haired green eyed slender woman and left the room. “you know Lucy was there right. She watched whoever that woman was ride the ever living shit out of you. We brought her along so that you could get with her not tear her up"

  
Bickslow frowned as what his brother accused him of hit him like a pile of bricks “its just Lucy's been avoiding me since we boarded the ship and I just wanted some stress relief"

  
“so you sought pleasure in the baths even though she was in the same room that was smart” Vander raised an eyebrow

“no it wasn’t like that I just went to the bar to drink and they were serving Corvus shots and you know how strong those are. Anyways I vaguely remember wandering to the steam showers and a woman who looked like Lucy came up to me and asked me to have sex with her. Kaleb is going to kill me if Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy don't kill me first.” His head fell into his hands as he jerked on his blue hair internally beating himself into a deeper whole “I don't deserve her as soul mate"

 

Vander at the scene in front of him. He hadn't seen the man this upset since he acquired his latest Pupu in Stella. a distressed child, Who was murdered by a serial rapist in front of his mother. The poor thing felt it was his responsibility to protect his mother and held on just long enough for the Vander, Zen and bickslow to arrive. They had tried everything to save the boy but the child body was to far gone. The Pradesh brothers all agreed to refuse the reward and intern used it to pay for the victims funerals. Bickslow had tried to encourage his soul to move on but the child held so much pain.

 

Shaking his head he sat down beside his weeping brother and rubbed his back “bix you were under the influence and thought the bimbo was Lucy. She probably scanned your memories to see what appealed to you the best. One of the white sea mages took her back to her room and got her settled so she's fine physically at least but you need to get it together. Even star shine has her limitations on wanting something or someone”

  
He heard Vander leave as he thought about how the queens of Fairy tail tore into him  
Bickslow slammed his head into the table. this morning he postponed his trip by a couple of hours by and arrived at the guild earlier then normal to check on Lucy.

However the only thing he found was Lucy buried in her L-tablet. He could see the gears turning in her beautiful blonde head as she typed away furiously trying to get her story out. The only thing he received from her was a forced smile.

  
Cana on the other hand had no trouble sending glares at the seith mage and made it her personal mission to destroy his life. She arrived before Lucy and immediately marched up to levy, Lisana and Mira. All it took was five seconds into the gossip he knew was about last night and he feel his back getting ripped apart by some of the strongest mages in the guild.

  
Cana lead the group of woman up to the s class floor “when I set you up on this I didn’t expect you to ruin it so bad” Bickslow looked up ready to apologize but Vander stepped in “he didn't mess it up we did. They were having a great time and when we thought was the right moment we joined."

  
Lisana scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest “your just taking the blame since you guys are leaving today"

  
Vander’s red eyes turned on her feeling his anger rise “trust me sweetie unlike you Fiorians in Bosco we don't lie about things like that. I was trying to help her out considering if she didn’t do it she would break her out and ultimately break her contracts. Or did you forget about that in your search to crucify somebody “Vander turned to the rest of group “now if you excuse me my brother and I have some packing to do. Kaleb we'll see you at bix's”

 

 


	2. Investigations

Hestor sat in the corner of the room ironically in the darkest part of the room. his fingertips taped together rhythmically as he looked at the naked celestial mage in his bed. “Ariton are you sure this will work"

The demon nodded and stood from his kneeling position “yes sir I checked the tome last night. On the night of the new moon you must bring her to the temple. Lucifer and leviathan will have the ceremony ready.”

“so I just have to seduce her for a couple of days until the new moon. At least she isn't bad to look at.” He stopped his taping and sighed sending the demon back to it's key and stood up crawling onto the bed he leaned over the blonde and nuzzled her behind the ear “hey beautiful, time to wake up"

Lucy growled and pulled the pillow from underneath herself to hit him with while her eyes remained closed “five more minute, if you wanted me up early you shouldn’t have kept me up fucking all night”

  
Hestor slid his mouth to her shoulder sucking on the skin there “come on or Kaleb will probably have Vander hunt you down. Plus we just docked so you have to go check into your hotel"

  
A moan ripped out of Lucy’s mouth as he found her sweet spot a victorious look was put on hold as her lacrima com started to ring. Peaking over the table. Groaning she rolled over and grabbed it “I’ve got to take this.”

The image opened to reveal her editor, a tall skinny man with a constant 5oclock shadow man and short curly mud brown. He pushed the square frame glasses up onto his nose. His caterpillar eyebrows rose as he took her bed hair and hickeys. “If I had know this was a pleasure trip not business I wouldn't have called”

Lucy chuckled and shook her head “ you wound me Mathias I was sure I told you when I left for Bosco. Now what is it that you want because I have one more hour before we are docking in Perlano to join Bickslows family and a Boscan I'd like to enjoy for at least another 30 minutes" she heard Hestor laugh and mutter something about lasting longer than that and she elbowed him.

Mathias pouted at her “your no fun"

“Mathias…”

The man sighed and took off his glasses and leaned back “fine, I just called to tell you’re your final story with that magazine was a hit. People want more L.a.heart now more than ever. They want the raw passion that only seem to give with your articles I mean I had a hard time controlling myself while I read it. I felt I was victor pounding away into the unsuspecting Laya”

Lucy sighed “I know where your going with this and I already let the magazine editor, Tony know that since my contract with them was up with them I'm done writing for them. It’s time to start writing my books again the last one I published did great.”

“did you do the revisions to your last chapter I sent you" she nodded “good now I'll let you get back to that sexy silver haired Boscan research behind you” she giggled at the man as he made his eyebrows wiggle at her -reaffirming the worm thought earlier- then hung up.

Hestor was holding back a laugh as he was laid on his side with his arm propped up. “Boscan research huh?"

“He was joking, I used some of my nights in the sacks as inspiration a couple of times" she copied him as looked up at him through her eye lashes as chewed on her bottom lip “so I’m in town for a couple of days…”

He chuckled “are propositioning me?”

Lucy nodded pulling on his arm until it draped over her waist “well you did save me from a night of wallowing last night.”

Hestor watched lick her lips again and leaned forward until his forehead touched hers “well then let’s seal it like a true Boscan than" his muscled arm brought her hips onto hers as his lips met hers slowly growing into a hungry, passionate kiss.

When they finally separated Lucy was breathless and ready to jump his bones and from what she could feel Hester was to. “I guess you can pick me one day while I’m here"

**Kaleb**

Kaleb looked sat on the bed trying to focus on the paperwork that thane had sent over from the guild but he just couldn’t seem to. The whole situation was just not sitting with him right. Reaching into his family link ‘ _Vander I need your help_ ' He watched as his brother walked through the voids into his room.

The black haired mage took in the desk and looked at the stressed mindbender “you don't feel good about this either huh?”

“its like my gut is telling me something bad is coming. I want you to hack into the ships security system and send me the videos in the hall of club jasper as well inside. especially the one at the bar.” He paused knowing that his brother his brother was about to suggest it anyways he added “now that I think about it I need the ones from the baths to. From 7pm to about 10.”

Vander nodded and sat down in front of his brother and took the tablet to start his hijacking. “on it brother I know what to look for since I saw the girl in Bickslow's room pretty good shape shifter to.”

Kaleb leaned back in the office chair as his conversation with laxus brought to the forefront of his mind. Laxus sat at his desk frowning at the platinum blond man that sat on his Couch “I understand that you want to help them out Kaleb but I don’t like my sister being so far away from me. You really don’t understand how much trouble she can cause especially since she's a celestial mage. Did you know that there is only 13 known celestial holder mages and that number keeps on shrinking every year. Celestial magic is one of the purest so it is often found as a requirement for sacrifices”

Kaleb folded his hands in his lap “laxus I want for my brother and your sister to be happy. I'd like to think that two years of us partnering the guild and the fact that your practically family has made her become my sister to.”

“I guess you do have a point there" laxus sighed loudly “so you have a plan already?”

“By sending her to Bosco they can face each other and not worry about family judging them. Lucy can stay in my apartment so she can have space from Bickslow but we'll visit my dad and she than after about 2 weeks I'll take her to Celeste Academy so she can think over everything. Plus the dean there has been trying to get Lucy to come since he heard we joined guilds.”

The lighting mage growled and sunk his hands in his head knowing that Kaleb was right “fine but you owe me a guild system” he watched as the mindbender stood to leave “oh and Kaleb" he watched the man pause “if Bickslow hurts Lucy worse than he did the other night. There will be no shadow your brother can hide him in that I won't shock the ever living fuck out of. "

“I would expect no less from her protective older brother.”

Kaleb blinked as his tablet trilled and Vander tapped his shoulder letting him know that the email containing the videos arrived. Pulling it up he sighed ‘thanks van stick around I may need you to grab somebody.’

In the video of the bath house he watched a mage from the white sea… hector summon a demon, the demon gave a glowing neon vial to a brown haired woman. He zoomed into video on the moment that they exchanged saw two things that disturbed him the first being that the vial had succubus venom written on it in sloppy Joyan writing. The second being that the woman had a tattoo identifying her as a bath attendant. He studied her finding another tattoo -a broken shield- just at the top of her shoulder.

He fast forwarded to find Hestor joining Lucy in the in the bath her shifting uncontrollably than him tapping his keys sliding one into the water only for her to relax slightly. Kaleb watched as he tapped his keys several times into the water. Each time she appeared to relax more and more. So he zoomed into the video as much as he could and quickly sketched the symbol at the top of the key.

He then turned his eyes back to the bath attendant with the shield tattoo watching as she touched her forehead to Bickslow’s and her body transformed into a body like Lucy’s.

Knowing what happened next so he switched to the videos on the club earlier in the evening pushing all four to play at once. Kaleb watched as a slender woman with a black bob approach the bar she held up two fingers than when the bartender had his back turned she pored the vial from earlier into the shot glass and handed it to bickslow before dragging him onto the dance floor where they continued to dance and drink shots from the trays that passed by.

Kaleb traded his tablet with the com and dialed the captain again “do you have a bath attendant with a broken shield tattoo on her upper right arm?”

The looked pensive and stroked his beard “yes, Angela she’s quite popular since she can turn into anyone her partner wants her to by leaning her forehead onto theirs"

Kaleb nodded “thank you. I'll contact you shortly for more information.”

Vander smirked at Kaleb “time for a trip to the baths?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fixed the repeating issue. 
> 
> :) thank you guys for all the Kudos and comments if you have any questions just ask and I'll answer.


	3. It's Hestor's fault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Desna for explaining hestors magic better to me.

Kaleb found his celestial mage lurking in the hall and pinned him up against it. anyone walking down the hall would assume it was a lover’s embrace the way Kaleb had both arms on either side of his head and he was leaning down with his long hair creating white curtain around their faces. Even with Hestor squirming and demanding to be let free

Then again you couldn’t see the looks in their eyes. Bickslow often did say the eyes are windows to the soul (and given the nature to his magic we know this is true)

You see Hestor was looking up at Kaleb platonically. There was no hidden mischief with hints of concern that they normally held. Kaleb however held confusion and hurt. He couldn’t hear the normal buzz of Hestor's brilliant mind.

Normally the mage was constantly thinking on several levels at rapid rate. He was ready to formulate plans at a minutes notice. If one plan failed you could count on Hestor to have a plan right behind it. That’s what he lo- liked about Kaleb as a TEAM member.

It was really caused a concern that all he heard was radio silence even from the brothers of Ammit who were always whispering.

“what's going on Hestor, I haven't heard from you for four months since you first left for trip to find the sister keys of Ma'at. You told me you were going to Minstriel but instead I find you on the same airship as us and according to the video I watched last night you not only possessed succubus venom but also gave it to someone to use. Not only that you were using one of your keys to influence a family friend. Who might I add is not a citizen making this a international issue also”

  
Hestor shrugged pushing the man away from himself but the man stood firm “why does it matter you it's not like you are the boss of me.” He ducked under Kaleb's arm only to be pinned back in place.

  
Kaleb frowned watching as the man struggled against him it. It was almost as though the silver haired mage was trying to avoid him. Before Hestor left for his journey he sat down with Kaleb and explained how his magic worked. The biggest secret Hestor had confided in him was the worry of the set of Ammit keys. While the keys where rebellious at times they were really start to act up. Hestor admitted to him that normally he kept them in line. the only way to truly get them under control was their older sister Ma'at. That’s the way the hall of truth worked. When the hall was opened Ma’at weighed her ostrich feather against the offender’s heart. If the heart weighed more its intentions where founded to be not pure and intern Ammit punished them.

  
Honestly his brain was going in so many directions on what could have happened… the fact that he was struggling right now proved that he wasn't in the right mind. Especially when Kaleb knew the celestial mage knows how to reverse the situation. Kaleb himself had trained with Hestor on his hand to hand combat

  
“Hestor your officially grounded don’t even think about leaving Perleno until you and I can sit down and talk.” The tall mindbender mage stood upright “stay close to your apartment and I'll come by tomorrow. I need to find my brother” Kaleb watched him they had grown so close before he why did he..

  
‘Kaleb, help me!’ Hestor’s muffled voice wrung through his head. Turning he watched the man retreat coolly from his sight heading towards the entrance. Unsure what that was a out he shook his head and walked towards where Vander was dealing with

* * *

  
Perlano, the sight alone should have had lucy breathless as she stared through the open airship's gate. She should have been imagining a scene in her next book. The sky high towers that reached to the blue and white abyss. The salty smell of the calming Boscan As you could hear the cry of seagulls hovering slightly above the roaring waves. Crowds flooded the doorway swarming past her as she took in her third visit to Bosco. The other two times being when her father took her as a child.

  
Should have being the key word. Instead her brain felt empty no romantic words came to her as she grabbed her bags and made her way to the end of the dock where Arman waited for his troublesome children.

  
Honestly the further she left hestor the more and more… drained she felt. And while she probably she should feel concerned she couldn’t be bothered.

Bickslow grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. “Lucy wait, I wanted to apologize for wh-“

Lucy looked up at him with lifeless eyes and pulled his lose grip off of her slender arm. Using a voice that creepily matched her eyes pointed into his chest with  “why are you apologizing to me? Didn’t I ready tell you I didn't care when it happened? Or are you sorry for what happened in the bathhouse. Either way I could care less” grabbing her bag that she had dropped she turned with her blonde hair trailing behind her curvy body “besides as you Boscans say pleasure is pleasure”

The stinging erupted into burning as his chest tightened. Finding no more words he followed Lucy to the car.

Arman took in the scene before him. of course he had heard all of the conversation just a few seconds ago. That paired with the phone call that Kaleb had placed was letting him know this was going to be a long trip home. “So all we need is Kaleb and Vander then its home sweet home to your favorite cooking Bickslow”

  
Bickslow nodded and looked out the window of the car.

 

* * *

 

Angela had turned out to be a huge bust since she didn't remember any of the night before. Vander tried talking to but she only remembered waking up and running out of Bickslow's room. Which led to the current situation

Kaleb sighed at the woman in front of him. “okay let’s give this one last try please"

“one last time and then I have to report of my captain, the ship is scheduled to leave in an hour and I have to be brief him of what happen as well as help the other attendants clean the baths" they both relaxed into a standard meditation pose on the bed. Putting her hands onto his they stared into each others eyes while matching their even breaths. Kaleb’s eyes flashed white as he dug into her brain.

  
Honestly it was scary how blank her mind was. Whoever was the mastermind made sure to scrub her memory deeply but he delved deeper until he found what appeared to be effects of a spell that blocked her memory. Growling he quickly repaired the fragments

  
Watching her memories he carefully shifted through them until he found what he was looking for. Everything matched the video that Kaleb suspected, Hestor drugged the mage and made her intern drug his younger brother. This was bad he had hoped it wasn't true, but it was this was all Hestor's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I've got back on track with this story... Sort of... Yes Hestor is still the bad guy. but only because off ammit... and the Demon keys true owners *evil laugh* anyways thank you for the kudos and comments


	4. The nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sensitive topic ahead please be patient with me

‘KALEB HELP’ Hestor’s voice rang in his head as his body jerked forward in cold sweat. Wiping the moisture from his forehead he fell out of the king sized bed with a loud thud. Wincing Kaleb untangled himself from the sheets that wrapped around his toned thighs in the night. He stood and pulled on some sweat pants then made his way down the hall blindly.

Hestor somehow was broadcasting some strange  dream -or at least hoped that it was a dream- to him and the urge to help was literally giving him tunnel vision. 

Finding himself in the office  forgetting to turn on his light he fumbled around trying to find the master keys to white sea’s on campus apartments. He needed to find Hestor. 

\---- Hestor’s nightmare---

Hestor made his way to the train station to follow his next clue near the border of Minstrel in a small town named luxor . The booming city had given him more than enough information the Egyptian mythology. Most of the stuff he knew from celeste academy but minstrel had the more historical aspect of the tune and figured that would help him understand the timeline as well as all the influences. If he read it correctly one of the keys he was looking for is buried in the temple Ipet-isut 

Out of nowhere a clothed hand that smelled like ether pulled him against a feminine like chest and dragged him into an abandoned  alleyway. 

He pulled the hand away from his face fighting the drowsy fumes and pulled the light body over his body over his shoulder flinging the woman down the narrow path.

 Instinctively the celestial man reached for his keys when he saw her sit up and swing his ring around her finger. He cursed himself for not reequipping the keys earlier choosing rather to feel their warmth on his hip.

 “missing something?”  her sickly sweet Fioarian accent reminded him of nobility. the smart woman wore a black mask that covered her face and hair but in the struggle some green stands escaped into the open. Her eyes darkened as she pulled out a ring full of dark rings. It appeared the ring at the least held 16 keys if not more ‘how has she not been caught yet. I'm in trouble shit where is Kaleb when I need him’

Having that many black keys is illegal in the celestial kingdom and punished by the celestial king himself stripping said mage. If you anchored to someone you could own six. Twelve if you were a blooded celestial mage such as he. As far he knew the only blooded celestial mage in Fiore was some blonde chick named Lucy Heartfila.

The other thing was You probably didn’t want to do more than 3 without an anchor because it literally tore your soul open leaving festering mental wounds. Hestor himself had unintentionally anchored his black keys to Kaleb. Even at that he still had to find the sisters of Ma'at. They literally pushed him to find their sisters if he didn't  soon even Kaleb couldn't save him

“Leviathan grab him" Hestor turned and tried to run in vain as a tall spirit with bulging abs and arms walked through his gate.  

Leviathan ran his hands through his short blood-red hair and took long strides quickly until he caught up with Hestor. Whipping the silver-haired mage around to face him he gripped his shoulders in a crushing grip. ‘Kaleb help! He thought as He drank in the spirits face. His forehead had two over grown curly horns that led to blackened eyes. Focusing on his captors mouth he saw that his lips where sewn shut with the cross stitching in an X fashion.

Hestor flinched as he felt a pinch and suddenly he felt very, very … warm. High would be a better description. Turning as fast as he could without falling over. He looked at the green haired mage who held an empty needle in her hand. He felt himself start to slip to the uneven cobblestone path as he recognized the distinct smell of succubus venom. The demon spirit ripped Hestor’s clothes from him with ease then disappeared through his worn gate.

 

As his field of vision narrowed he felt his attacker climb on top of him and gave his hardening dick a good couple of tugs before shuffling his member into herself. As if it the mercy granted by Ra  or maybe the side effects of the venom time began fast forwarding itself. He watched with horror as the woman bounced herself on his body. 

He found himself whimpering as the time slowed back to normal yet he still couldn't fight the mage. Her body tensed, thighs clenched to his sides, nails dug deeply into his shoulder as she neared her end. The mage reached over and grabbed her keys fingering until she found the one she wanted. He whimpered again as he felt her unforgiving wet cave clench around him in a vice. Then just as she came she arched her back up and slammed the black key into his heart. Pain filled him as he felt The black spirit’s soul repress his until the dominant one won. As he felt his soul slowly go into a deep sleep he heard the woman command the new body's owner to find Lucy and on the new moon repeat the process.

His vision darkened faster as he looked up into the moonless sky.  ‘Kaleb save me'

\---- Kaleb's office---

Kaleb slammed his head repeatedly into the desk as he held onto his heart. The gem in his choker was the burning brightly into the dark room. The sorrow and pain of the giant spirit pining him into the cobblestone, the helplessness situation as he felt as though he would die. He was feeling as Hestor did in his dream ‘Kaleb save me!’ he heard the whimpered cry and he gasped himself. Kaleb couldn’t concentrate on finding the key and for once he couldn’t even think.

Reaching out to his family he called out as the world surrounding him went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter. It was supposed to be just a short nightmare followed by a nice dinner at the Pradesh estate but the nightmare became a monster and swallowed the chapter destroying everything including kaleb's brain T.T


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

I think this goes without saying but I am giving up Key to my heart. Work and home life has been stressful. If anyone wants to adopt you can and I can tell you how I planned to end the story. Or you can end it how ever you'd like. Sorry again you guys I know we were all looking forward to what happened with Kaleb. Who's controlling the spirit who has possessed Hestor. where are his keys and is the evil person who possessed hestor successful with the plan to posses lucy. Oh and Does BIXLU ever finally happen

 

Until next time,   
laluluv

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't promise regular updates my brain doesnt like me a lot but I figured I post it anyways


End file.
